trinity_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Shadow Falls
Pilot is the very first episode of the first season of Trinity and the first episode of the series overall. Summary TWO BROTHERS ON A MISSION TO HUNT EVIL SUPERNATURAL BEINGS — Connor (Chris Wood) and Ben Davis (Jensen Ackles) move to the town called Devil's Park, ordered by their father (special guest star Jeffrey Dean Morgan) to hunt the evil beings that lurk the town's surface. The supernatural waist no time revealing their evil entity as an angry spirit (co-starring Sarah Shahi) shows her cruel intentions as she begins to claim victim after victim on unsuspecting men. Connor also becomes a student at Devil's Park High School to uncover the supernatural students and he befriends Aaron Sawyer (Colin Woodell), who is oblivious to the supernatural, while his sister Avery (Penelope Mitchell) begins to notice her powers, and Darcy Quinn (Holland Roden) is also taking a deadly consequence. Colton Haynes and John Barrowman also star. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Chris Wood as Connor Davis *Jensen Ackles as Ben Davis *Colin Woodell as Aaron Sawyer *Holland Roden as Darcy Quinn *Penelope Mitchell as Avery Sawyer *Colton Haynes as Jason Stevens *Mila Kunis as Mia Roberts (credit only) *John Barrowman as Lincoln Sawyer Special Guest Star *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Finn Davis (flashback) Guest Cast *Samantha Smith as Monica Davis (flashback) *Mia Kirshner as Principal Gwen Higgins *Sara Canning as Sarah Sawyer *Eric Close as Max Stevens *Mike Lobel as Doug Co-Starring *Peter Gallagher as Earl Branson *Sarah Shahi as Violet Branson *Steve Belford and Cindy Busby as Greg Killian and Annie Saunders *Ross Kohn as Angry Man *Aiden Flowers as Young Ben Uncredited *Unknown as Earl and Violet's Children *Unknown as Gregor *Unknown as Young Connor *Rick Dano as Motel Manager Trivia Locations *Devil's Park **Devil's Park Bridge **Devil's Park High School **Branson House **Devil's Park Motel ***Finn's Motel Room **Woods **Quinn House **Sawyer House **Devil's Park Library *Dallas, Texas (Flashback) **Davis Family Home (Flashback) Body Count *Monica Davis (flashback) - werewolf attack, later revealed in Hell House to be a vampire. *Greg Killian and Annie Saunders - drained of blood, killed by Gregor. *Angry Man - attacked by Violet Branson. *Doug - trauma to the head, accidentally killed by Darcy Quinn. *Violet Branson - soul destroyed, sucked into Hell by her children. Production Notes *Max Stevens was originally supposed to have his first appearance in Bad Moon Rising but this was changed to expand Jason's storyline. *Mia Roberts was originally supposed to appear in this episode. *Darcy and Doug were originally supposed to be having an affair, rather than friends-turned-enemies/killers. **Doug was instead turned into a "plot device" to show the viewers that Darcy might not be human. *Madeleine Stowe was originally supposed to play Monica. Featured Supernatural Beings *Werewolf (flashback) *Ghost (Sihuehuet) *Non-Original Vampire (unknowingly) *Succubus (Human-Succubus Hybrid) (unknowingly) *Witch Cultural References Continuity Behind the Scenes *Technically, this episode is unnamed. The term "pilot" is traditionally used in the entertainment industry to identify the first episode of a television series. *This episode was inspired by Supernatural's season 1 episode 1. Quotes |-|Series Trailer= :Connor Davis (voiceover): My name is Connor and this my life (The screen goes from Connor inside a car, and then jumps to Ben holding a knife). :Ben Davis (holding the knife, talking to Connor): Game On! :Connor Davis (talking to Ben): There's nothing normal about us, Ben. We hunt creatures that should only exist in stories. :Connor Davis (voiceover): The People in this town appear normal...But true evil lurks here. (The screenshot hovers Devil's Park High School, showing some of the students). :Violet Branson (to Ben): Ready to die! :Principal Gwen Higgins (to Connor): Welcome to Devil's Park, everyone and everything is normal here. (Greg' body falls on a car and a Annie screams and runs away. But is carried away by a mysterious being). |-|Promo #1= :Connor Davis: How do we kill this ghost girl? (Connor and Ben talking as they walk into their motel room). :Ben Davis: I don't know, but dad would sure as hell kno... :Connor Davis: C'mon Ben, your twenty-seven years old and your still holding daddy's hand. Grow up. :Ben Davis: You know, you might have your problems with dad, but I don't, so you grow up. (Ben walks over to the gym bag on a bed). And by the way, I'm twenty-six (Connor rolls his eyes). :Connor Davis: If we don't know how to kill her spirit, then we must find out more about her and then... :Ben Davis (holding the knife): Game On! Multimedia Soundtrack Gallery Ben 1x01.jpg Lincoln 1x01.jpg EP. 1.jpg Finn.jpg 0 (2).jpg 74mia kirshner.png 640.png Female Victim 1x01.jpg cindybusby.jpg 1-01-Pilot-supernatural-8006450-1440-810.jpg 1-01-Pilot-supernatural-8007463-1440-810.jpg 1x1.jpg 1X1-Pilot-supernatural-6787490-1440-810.jpg 99d1fcc0-98f1-0132-449f-0ebc4eccb42f.gif 200_s.gif 298554.jpg 1375462757_101_1.jpg BabySam-514a8e16fa46a25f15d16dc3dcc26114.jpg Pilot-supernatural-2109453-1280-720.jpg Pilot-supernatural-2373332-1440-810.jpg Pilot-supernatural-2373338-1440-810.jpg Pilot-supernatural-3141870-1440-967.jpg Pilot-supernatural-3528618-624-352.jpg Pilot-supernatural-3536341-624-352.jpg Season-1-Episode-Photos-supernatural-2644098-1450-980.jpg SPN1x01BluRay_0007.jpg Spn101_324.jpg Supernatural-1-01-Pilot-jeffrey-dean-morgan-4451445-1450-967.jpg Supernatural-Pilot-3.jpg Supernatural-Pilot-4.jpg Supernatural-the-complete-first-season-20061025050228129-000.jpg Tumblr_m3g662jep81qd8wdao1_r2_500.gif Tumblr_m8553lLacW1ra9eyxo1_r2_250.gif Tumblr_mivnuiuZbL1rxi0wbo1_500.gif Tumblr_mla754GmkE1qdqmxho1_500.gif Ben_and_Connor.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season Premieres Category:Flashback Episodes Category:Trinity Episodes